elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fahara'jad
|faction = Daggerfall Covenant |rank = |services = Quest giver |location = Sentinel |region = Alik'r Desert |province = Hammerfell |quests = Rise of the Dead The Impervious Vault In Search of the Ash'abah Restoring the Ansei Wards Kingdom in Mourning |dlc = Base }} Fahara'jad is the Redguard King of Sentinel. He is responsible for the Redguard's joining the Daggerfall Covenant. King Fahara'jad is the father of Queen Maraya, whose marriage to King Emeric brought a trade agreement between Wayrest and Sentinel that was greatly prosperous.Travails and Triumphs of a Monarch Interactions Rise of the Dead The Impervious Vault King Fahara'jad asks the Vestige to talk with the Mages Guild, so that they can help him. In Search of the Ash'abah Restoring the Ansei Wards Kingdom in Mourning Dialogue ;The Impervious Vault After rescuing Prince Azah: "Word has reached me of what happened at the seraglio. I should have seen this coming. Please. Tell me you found Prince Azah and he is safe." :Yes. He's safe and unharmed. "I told Thoda you'd come through. I had a feeling about you, right from the start. Tell me though, where is Azah, and was this the extent of the Withered Hand's plot? Or do they presently plan some further insult to my family and my kingdom?" ::Azah went to the Impervious Vault. He says they're trying to tunnel in. "Blade's edge! How could they...would that actually work? If they get into the vault, they could steal the Ansei Wards, and then .... We must hurry. We have to stop them at all costs." :::What can I do to help? "I can take guards to the Impervious Vault, but we're going to need help...from the Mages Guild. As much as I hate to admit, only they know how to unseal the vault. Will you go to the guild for me, wayfarer?" ::::Yes. I will ask the Mages Guild to help us. "When you reach the Mages Guild tower, speak to Gabrielle. She understands the need for discretion. I will meet you at the Impervious Vault. Tu'whacca watch over you, wayfarer. Let us hope we can keep the Ansei Wards from falling into enemy hands." :::::What exactly are the Ansei Wards? "Of course. If you were not raised here, you would not know. The Ansei Wards were created centuries ago, the first time necromancers threatened the people of the Alik'r. They were created to protect us from the risen dead." ::::::They don't seem to be doing a very good job. "Or perhaps the protections are not so evident. The Ansei Wards maintain our covenant with Tu'whacca. If we consecrate our dead, those dead cannot be raised. This, the Withered Hand can raise only unconsecrated corpses." :::::::So where do all these undead come from? "Our priests perform the consecration ritual at funerals, but if the corpse is lost, thus is not possible. Additionally, Suturah was also fond of murdering people and raising them right away. I assume the Withered Hand is doing the same." ::::::::So what happens if they steal the Ansei Wards? "It would be unthinkable. With the Ansei Wards, the Withered Hand could raise our most honored ancestors——legendary warriors who were heroes in life, but would be most terrible enemies in death. That is why they must be stopped." At the doors of the Vault after the Vestige assisted Grabrielle: "If we are too late, the implications are unthinkable...for all of Alik'r. I've prayed to Tu'whacca, Stendarr, and even Akatosh. Though I do not hold them sacred, I will pray to the Yokudan gods as well. Just in case." :Don't worry, Your Majesty. Everything will work out. "Your hope is contagious, wayfarer. I am pleased that your road has lead you here. General Thoda is not a man of faith, but even he agrees your coming seems more than a coincidence. If only one of us can enter the vault, I think it should be you." ::I am willing to be the one. "I cannot adequately express my gratitude. You must be careful, though. Azah believes the Withered Hand is far more powerful than we realized——Uwafa and Alasan in particular. If you see either of them, I suggest you exercise extreme caution." :::Thank you for your concern, Your Majesty. "I pray that we are not too late to stop the Withered Hand, and with the same breath, I thank the gods for guiding you here. Tu'whacca watch over you, wayfarer. Here comes Gabrielle. Are you ready?" ::::Yes. I'll go in as soon as she breaks the seal. When the Vestige reports the bad news: "That took longer than I hoped. It's hard to be patient when I know the fate of my kingdom is at stake. Tell me you have good tidings...or did they escape with the Ansei Wards?" :They escaped with the Ansei Wards. "Damn it all! Thoda said Suturah's sons were dangerous. That's certainly true now. With the Ansei Wards, they can raise an army faster than I can! We have to stop them. We have to send Uwafa and Alasan to join their father in Oblivion!" Appearances * ru:Король Фахара'джад Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Members Category:Online: Sentinel Characters Category:Online: Kings Category:Online: Quest Givers